Bad Ash! Bad!
by Woody K
Summary: May found out that Ash had been cheating on her, and for revenge, she sexually dominated him, dickgirl style. Request from godzillamaster32.


Ash was naked, gagged with a dildo and knocked unconscious by May, who was upset he caught him cheating on her, so when he least expected it...BANG!

He was on hit the head, stripped and thrown onto May's bed, the door to her room burst open, slamming against the wall. May walked in, sporting a footlong dick that was undoubtedly bigger than his and holding a riding crop in her hands. Ash stuttered out in a confused manner after May ripped off the duct tape covering his mouth and pulled out the dildo, "M-May, uhmm what are...what are you doing in here?"

"Well, I should be asking YOU what you were doing."

"What do you mean, I was..."

May raised a hand to shut him up, she replied, "That was a rhetorical question, I knew exactly what you did behind my back and I eventually managed to find out. It was something involving you and another girl."

With one hand on her hip and the other pointing at him with her riding crop, Ash looked down only just noticing the bright red tip of his glowing dick just pointing diagonally upwards and he was extremely embarrassed, he tried to explain himself, "I'm sorry, it's really nothing...that girl was just a friend."

May was making her way towards the tub and brushed off his lie, "Even if that was true, not that it is, you looked pretty cozy with her from my perspective, like you were hitting on her, so I talked to Dawn, she gave me clear instructions on how to deal with you."

Ash's eyes expanded as May flashed a devious smile and stripped off her white tank top, leaving her in only a black lululemon energy bra. The sports bra desperately tried to contain her tits as Ash's rigid cock twitched at the insinuation, he asked, "How did you grow a penis?"

"That's for me to know and you never to find out. None of your business!"

May kneeled right at the edge of the bed and faced Ash. She reached for his crotch and grasped his tool, forming a fleshy casing around his engorged cock. With her other hand, she carefully palmed his heavy ball sack. His vision went slightly blurry as pleasure pulsed from his testes to the tip of his cockhead. May teased as she pulsed the tightness of her grip on his erect dick, "My, my, Mr. Ash, someone's been quite naughty."

Ash squirmed in her tight grasp as she exhibited her complete domination of him. He tried to move her hands away, but she stopped him with a stern scowl, furiously ordering, "Hands up and to your sides!"

He knew better than to argue and moved his hands to the side of the bed, May slowly guided him until he was raising himself up and off the bed with his pulsating member rising out like a Saturn V rocket. Ash was relatively fit, but even he knew he couldn't hold this position for too long. May, now standing, gave his cock a light smack causing him to groan in pain but then in obvious pleasure as it twitched and squirted a drop of precum. May teased, "Awww, was that for me? Anyway, hold this position while I have a little chat with Dawn. I'll deal with you after I'm done. Now twitch your penis to say you understand."

Ash closed his eyes and twitched his cock up and down. May replied with a cheerful smile, "Good boy."

May proceeded to exit the room, she spent the next few moments discussing ways to dominate Ash. After a few minutes, she smiled to herself when she heard Ash groan upstairs. Taking a quick peek in her room, she could see his dick was in quite a sorry state. A bright furious red and leaking with precum that caused it to glisten under the fluorescent lighting.

Eventually, May finished talking with Dawn. May returned to her room to address Ash and the bubbling volcano on his crotch, saying, "Right. All done with her for now, now to deal with you."

May poked his erect cock, eliciting even more twitches as she asked, "Making sexual advances towards another woman that is not me is worthy of punishment, wouldn't you say so, Mr. Ash?"

A flustered Ash tried to explain, "I-I just couldn't help myself. She was dressed in a sports bra and gym shorts at the time and it just got me so horny."

"Well, you should have told me, and we could have sorted it out, but you didn't! You tried to hide away like a naughty boy and just head off to have affairs without permission. May, that's me, has told you what happens to bad boys who go out of their way to cheat on me, hasn't she?"

May emphasized her point by slapping his erect penis with her hands. Ash grunted out as his mind approached a breaking point, "I know. I know. I thought I could get away with it."

May exclaimed as she ceased slapping and tightly grabbed his erect member, "So, you admit to being naughty, Mr. Ash!"

Ash replied with gasps as he started thrusting into her fingers, "Yes! I was naughty! I tried to pull a fast one on you."

May smirked at Ash's attempts to squirt his load, but she also knew he needed to be punished as Dawn had instructed her. With her free hand, May shoved as much of her penis in his mouth as she could and made him to do a blowjob as she began lightly flicking his cockhead in time with his thrusts. The pleasure coursing through his entire male body was frying his neurons. He was desperate to ejaculate, but also couldn't move his arms, which could anger May. His futile thrusts served no purpose as they both knew she was in charge of his virile male penis. May inquired with a devious smile as she continued tormenting his cockhead with light flicks, "Mr. Ash, you've been really bad. What happens to bad little wankers?"

A barely lucid Ash replied as he groaned in deep pain but also extreme pleasure, "They...ugh...get...*grunt*...punished...*groan*."

Each flick and each pump of the dildo was molding his mind and solidifying both May's and by hierarchy, Dawn's domination of him. A stern Alice instructed as she suddenly sped up her strokes, "Say you're a little wanker!"

Ash replied, professing his submission, "I'M A NAUGHTY WANKER!"

He furiously worked his hips, thrusting into her palms and fingers, only to receive painful flicks as his dickhead entered her embrace. A giggling May ordered, "Now cum Mr. Ash! Shoot your load!"

"Argghh..."

Ash let out a final groan as his May tightly squeezed his cock and milked out his juice. He shot wildly into the air as his eyes rolled back. All his neurons drenched in pleasure as he erupted with each hip thrust. Finally, he back collapsed into the bed, gently being cushioned by May as she laid his head against a pillow under his head. His cock was less erect, but still occasionally squirting out another small load.

A final sight of a giggling May greeted him. Her toned stomach and lululemon sports bra, slightly soaked with white liquid from his release and collapse on the bed. A vision of beauty that he could still appreciate in his post orgasm bliss, her hair was bound in a tight stern bun the whole time, exemplifying her dominating aura and her toned legs were tightly encased in her tight leggings. Ash heard her say, "I hope you learned your lesson."

Ash nodded and his defeated and drained cock gave one final spurt before he fell asleep.


End file.
